Cooling systems are traditionally used to dissipate heat generated by electronic circuit packages, such as an integrated circuit die package. Heat pipes and vapor chambers are components of such cooling systems. In addition, liquid cooling solutions are also used to transfer heat generated by such electronic circuit packages (ECPs). As ECP manufacturers develop advanced microprocessors for high-performance processing and computing applications, new advances in ECP cooling solutions are needed to adequately manage the increased heat that is generated by these more advanced components.